Traditionally biased amplifier stages have gain curves with inflection points that vary over design corners such as process, temperature, and supply voltage. Therefore, traditionally biased amplifier stages are not well suited for linearization through expansion and compression cancellation, since traditionally biased amplifier stages do not track each other. As a result, there is a large distortion cancellation error over design corners. Thus, there remains a need for amplifying systems to realize gain curves with constant distortion inflection points over the design corners.
Moreover, traditional constant small signal gain biased amplifiers usually come with a large variation of distortion characteristics. Thus, traditional constant small signal gain biased amplifiers are not well suited to use in complementary distortion cancellation schemes that are considered for improving linearization. Constant distortion biased amplifiers come with stable distortion characteristics that can be used in expansion-compression cancellation schemes, but they have large small signal gain changes over design corners such as process, temperature, and supply voltage. Thus, a need remains for techniques to stabilize the gain in constant distortion biased stages.